The Opposite of Sex 2
by Brad Clarke
Summary: Set after the movie - Bills life is turn upside down when his father comes to town.


Clouds started to swirl above as Dedee Truitt leant against an old oak tree in the middle of a large graveyard. She looked at the rows upon rows of dead people that surrounded her.

**__**

(Dedee as Narrator) It all seems so orderly you know? I mean one minute your alive wondering where you're next meal and back rubs coming from than your gone, dead. Sure it has to suck, but what doesn't?

An elderly woman dressed in black mourning clothes eyed the seventeen year old Dedee who was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tight red tank top.

'What?' Dedee asked her loudly. She pointed to her one year old son Randy Jr. with the hand her cigarette was in. 'He's playing with his daddy.'

Randy Junior sat on the pile of dirt that covered his father's grave (Who Dedee had killed, in "self defense"'.)

**__**

I watched as RJ (Junior) traced his daddy's name on the grave stone. Maybe it's the Lucia coming out in me but I found it disturbing. 

'Come on." Dedee said as she dropped her smoke and picked up her son. 'Uncle Bill and his parole officer boyfriend will be waiting for us.'

Dedee looked up to see the same woman standing close by with another woman also in black holding some flowers. They were obviously listening and talking about her.

**__**

I don't know if it was the warm sun on my face, or the fact I had RJ (randy junior) that caused my reaction.

'Get out of my face bitches. Jesus." Dedee said as she gave them the finger.

**__**

I may have never felt the same after last summer, but you want a whole life change in one movie? Come on guys, wake up. 

Lucia Tippett snorted as she woke up. Her brownish hair was tangled over her face, and sleep was compacted into her eyes. A trail of dried drool traced down her chin.

Her hand reached out to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. 

'It's Saturday.' She mumbled. She worked as a teacher and though she enjoyed it, she loved her weekends.

Her eyes opened immediately as her hand made contact with a cold liquid. She made a small scream and looked up to see her husband Sheriff Carl Tippett in front of her wearing a woolen blue rob and holding a tray of breakfast in front of her, including the cereal Lucia had her hand in.

'Feel Hungary?" He asked with a smile.

Lucia fluffed some pink pillows up behind her and smiled at him, no one since her brother Tom who had died of aids had been so nice to her.

The room was covered in pink wallpaper with white flowers. The beds quilt was a present from Bill to Carl, a picture of an American eagle with its wings spread out in flight. It was to give the room some masculinity.

'Yes, and I have the sudden urge to pee.' She said with a tired laugh. 'You know with the hand in the milk and all.'

He sat beside her. 'Yeah I think I got it. Your beautiful.' He said looking into her eyes.

The two leaned closer to kiss…

**__**

Look at them so happy and cheerful. Who'd of thought Lucia of all people would get this? I bet she didn't think it would happen. Where's the baby though? No where to be seen. It figures, a baby isn't something you want looking at you while you're getting your freak on. It's illegal too, well maybe not in Texas. 

Lucia and Carl slip under the sheets, they move so much that the food falls onto the ground and slops everywhere. 

**__**

Sadly for Carl when they have done the foods not the only thing he has to clean up. 

Dedee sat on the lounge while Bill her thirty-six year old half brother walked from one side of the room to the other. Bill was a teacher at the local high school with Lucia. He used to go out with a guy named Matt who Dedee had 'temporarily' turned straight and than used.

Her parole officer Daniel who was Bills new boyfriend was playing with RJ out the back happily.

**__**

Something's going on.

'What's going on?" Dedee asked as she crossed her legs and looked at Bill.

**__**

Bill hasn't been this tense for a while. Maybe Daniel hadn't been blowing him off for a few days, I heard it made a few guys tense. That explains all the school shootings.

'Dedee you turn eighteen in a year and for that year you have to live here with me.' Bill sat down and looked directly into Dedees eyes. 'How would you feel about someone moving in here with us.'

'Daniel? No problem.' Dedee said directly.

'No, not Daniel. I got a call from… ' Bills voice goes silent as he talks to Dedee. Dedee gets up and starts to pace the room, she's shitted off.

**__**

I've decided to make this conversation silent. It adds dramatic effect, which I didn't learn in an English class. It happens a lot on white trash drama shows they show in the afternoon for people with no lives. Believe me, living here with Bill and my son RJ fits me into the category.

'He's dead. This is impossible.' Dedee screamed as she patted her jean pockets for her cigarette pack. She found it, tore one out and lights it up.

**__**

Still wondering who he is? Our father.

Bills eyes followed Dedee around the room. 'I just got a phone call this morning while you were out. It turns out he left your mother and moved to Australia with his type writing company and decided to tell people he was dead so your mother couldn't track him down.'

The door slide open and Daniel walked in from outside. 'Everything ok?" He asked quietly as he walked towards bill.

**__**

You have to admire him for it, Im not sure it's a gay thing. It's a guy thing. He sees people screaming and walking around and asks if things are ok. Lucky Jason Beck, RJ's 'fairy god mother' wasn't here, the drama would have given him another hard on.

'Why is he coming here? Now?' Dedee asked.

Bills voice stayed at the same level, he was obviously as upset as Dedee about it but he had to make the situation calm. 

'He had cancer and he's dying. He wants to see his kids one last time.' Bill explained.

'Did you tell him about RJ?" She asked with smoke coming out with every word.

'He thinks you're here while you're at university.' Bill admitted.

Dedee stopped and laughed. 'You lied to him? He probably thinks your married.'

Bill looked down at his feet. Daniel gently rubbed his arm.

**__**

Its amazing, grown men become boys whenever their fathers are around. Bills lied to keep a man we have never known happy. 

'Well he better be ready for a wake up call.' Dedee said as she left the room and stormed upstairs. 

Daniel and Bill looked at each other as Dedee came walking back in, picked up her smokes and the TV guide and left again.

**__**

Oh, and if you were wondering Carl did only have to clean up the food after sex, Lucia was feeling grateful to him for the breakfast. 

****

PART 2

Matt Mateo walked slowly to his car. He was a young man, in his late twenties who was very fit. When he lived with Bill Truitt he didn't have a lot to do but work out and swim, except work the night shift at Kinko's.

But now, he was beat. Spending a year after leaving the crime scene of Dedees dead boyfriend Randy. Matt had nothing to do with it, but he went down. 

His car was a beat up red ford, something that his boyfriend Jason Beck had set up for him now he was a free man.

**__**

Look at him, all happy he's back into the free world and all. I bet he's just disappointed his prison fantasy of fantastic sex didn't go over to well when he discovered they were all fifty and hairy. Why do guys get more hairy as they get older? It's like Gods playing a trick, one more thing to make an old guy less attractive. 

Matt looked into the car mirror and parted his short brown hair to one side. He knew he had some explaining to do to Bill, and Dedee. Were they still legally married? He didn't know. 

'He's alive? Jesus Bill.' Lucia screamed out.

Bill and Dedee sat outside on the deck by the pool where they usually have dinner. Lucia was pacing in front of the small white table they sat at. The moonlight gave the whole area a white glow.

**__**

Lucia had called Bill to see if they were all still going to the movies together. When Bill declined she detected something was wrong and she came rushing over to help. It's weird, I thought now she had someone to screw she'd get a life.

'He can't just come walking back into your life. He left you all those years ago for that tramp; I mean Dedees mother and let you think he was dead. Why let him back?' Lucia asked again.

'I couldn't agree more.' Dedee said as she kicked her chair back so she could stretch her legs. 'He's a loser, we don't need him.'

Bill started to tap his fingers on the table, like he was Morse coding out a tune. He hadn't had a shave for a few days, he was getting the guy stubble which only looked good on young guys in bands. 

'Don't let this happen to you again Bill. Family is family if they are there for you. Hell, I'm more family to you than he can ever be,' Lucia said before she stamped her foot to the ground. 

'What happen again?' Dedee asked knowing perfectly well what she meant. When She had returned she screwed Bills life, nearly got his arrested for child rape of Jason Beck and stole a lot of cash, including Tom the dead guys ashes.

'Dad and his wife Mary will be here in a few days. Ask them the questions not me." Bill said quietly before he stood up and went inside.

Lucia and Dedee looked at each other as they heard the door slam. Lucia grabbed for a cigarette.

'This is great.' She said angrily as Dedee laughed. 'What?"

Dedee gave a small smile to Lucia. 'After Dad left my mom he had a one time affair with some slut in New York and they had a daughter. I don't know what Bill heard but Mary isn't his wife, it's our sister.' 

Lucia sat back in her chair as it sank in. 

**__**

Look at her, anything that will come as a shock to Bill comes to a shock for her. Bill fucked her brother, where's this bond coming from? Right now she's wondering if Mary is anything like me.

'Shit!" Lucia said through gritted teeth. 

**__**

The next few days passed pretty quickly, no one spoke to each other. Lucia called now and than but Bill had the phone disconnected and I stayed in my room with RJ. I decided to come down sometimes to talk to Daniel while Bill was at school. 

'Your good with kids, it's ironic.' Dedee said walking into the living room.

Daniel was dressed in a business suit minus the jacket with a blue shirt, he was looking pretty cute. Dedee decided taking one boyfriend from Bill was enough.

'Ironic?" Daniel asked as he tickled RJ on his stomach.

The sunlight poured in through the open window and gave light to Daniel and RJ on the carpet, Dedee sat in her green T-shirt, leather pants and a brown jacket in the shadows.

'I mean, you'll never have your own.' Dedee said casually.

Daniel gave a small thoughtful smile. 'I guess I won't. It's something I've had to live with for fourteen years since I decided my sexuality.'

'That you'd rather suck off a guy than have sex with a woman?" Dedee asked. She didn't mean it as an insult, but means to truly understand the men she lived with.

Daniel let out a small laugh. 'Not really, who I want to love, spend my life with. The sex is apart of that sure, but it's just the expression, you know what I mean?" 

Dedee looked at him, she was stumped, she had always assumed sex had led to love or kids. It has never occurred to her that love led to sex. 

'Bills RJ's adoptive daddy, hang around you might have a son yet.' She said before she left the room.

**__**

I had to leave, normally I have an answer for everything but this conversation stopped me in my tracks. Daniel is the first guy I've met besides Carl who knows what love is. My first adult conversation. Okay we need a change of pace.

Lucia and Bill walked quickly down the busy school corridor. Kids in all different types of clothes were a sea of obstacles they had to get through. Lockers lined the halls. But it's what they did, what they spent years at university to do, spend their whole lives at school.

'He's seventeen Lucia, he doesn't know what he wants.' Bill yelled to her over the noise.

Lucia pushed her class room door open and pulled Bill in, she closed the door to shut the noise outside. 

'Bill he has been eyeing you everyday since his god damn puberty, and now he wants to get after school teaching off you. I tell you, you may be thirty six but your lousy at picking up the signals.' Lucia said as Bill sat down on one of the tables.

Bill rolled his eyes, Lucia was always so protective of Bill ever since her brother died and left Bill alone. She was the sister he never had, and never really knew he needed.

'Look at me Lucia. I'm wearing a plain brown suit and a white shirt. I'm not what all the young guys go after am I?" He asked with a smile. 

'Okay. Tell me this.' Lucia said walking up to him. 'Who was your first love?" 

Bill thought about it, and crossed his arms. 'Wonder woman."

Lucia looked at him for a few seconds. 'Okay, first male.'

'The lone Ranger, never can go past a cowboy.' Bill said with a smile. He liked his dry humor. 

'Older man. I'm telling you Bill after the incident with Jason saying you raped him at school. If you're seen near this boy at all you'll go down.' Lucia stopped as the door pushed open. 

Lucia looked at the boy, than at Bill, than to the boy again. 'Hello Tony. How can I help you?" 

**__**

Tony was the seventeen-year-old who had a crush on Bill. He looked so normal, a pair of jeans, a football jersey and a baseball cap. A normal guy. But he has a secret, not really like supermans, but one just as dark. Its obvious Bill can't go with Tony. Bill wants someone to love, not to get a heart attack with in bed.

'I was just wondering where my next English class was with Mr. Truitt.' He said nervously.

'E block, room 22 Tony.' Bill answered quickly.

'Ah, thanks. Well see you than.' 

'Wait Tony.' Lucia said quickly. 'This is my classroom how did you know Mr. Truitt was here?" 

Tony looked nervous. 'Ah, I was looking in all the class rooms.'

'Don't you have a timetable?" Lucia asked. 

Bill didn't see a point to this. 'Tony, see you in class.'

Tony nodded and left. Lucia turned around to Bill with smirk. 'I told you Bill. You know that picture of the staff that went missing? He probably took it and you know, goes to it every night.' She whispered.

'Goes to it? You mean masturbate? Come on Lucia he's a student.' Bill said before he got up and headed for the door. He turned around. 'Coming over tomorrow night?" He asked.

'To meet your father? Wouldn't miss it. Got some questions for him.' 

Bill nodded and left, he was glad she would be there to ask them.

**__**

Lucia wasn't as dumb as I would have you believe. She could get inside a person.

It's night time and Tony the school student walks into his room, it's messy and covered in clothes and rock band posters all over his walls. 

He opened a draw and pulled out a picture of the school staff he stole from the front office. Bills photo was circled in red.

'Dinners ready Tony!' His mother called out. 

'I'll be out in a second. I'm coming!" Tony shouted back.

**__**

It's a lame joke I know, but that's Tony's / every guys life in a nutshell. I heard in Arabia, fathers teach it to their sons. How weird is that? I could hardly stand it when my stepfather walked around with out a shirt on. But seeing a guy when he's about to explode isn't sexy, its revolting. Gods second way of making guys unattractive. 

Lucia, Dedee, Bill and Daniel sat in Bills house silently. The only light came from the candles situated in the middle of the old wooden table, and the moonlight coming in from the window next to them.

Bill, Daniel (the social worker and Bills boyfriend) and Lucia were dressed in formal wear. Dedee however, wore a pair of old ripped jeans and a tight white shirt that said 'the answers yes' across it.

'Answer to what?" Lucia asked herself. 

Dedee noticed her looking. 'Checking out my rack Lucia? Didn't know you had it in you.' She said with a smile.

Lucia rolled her eyes and looked at Bill, her heart broke. Bills whole life was about to be reviewed by a complete stranger who just happens to be his father.

'If he says anything I'll ram this spoon up his old ass.' Lucia thought while she reached over and touched Bills hand. 

Just as they made contact the doorbell rang. The four looked at each other. This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

**__**

The time finally arrived, daddies come home and little Billy goes rushing to the door. You can't help but feel sorry for him. What's he going to say 'Hey dad, I'm a faggot?" I don't think it would go too well. Besides, all the drama isn't worth it.

'Matt?" Bill asked. 

'What?' Lucia asked feeling surprised. She throw the door open to reveal Matt Mateo, Bills ex boyfriend and Dedees husband standing before them. He looked nervous, but still sexy as ever. 

'Bill, Lucia, Dedee. I'm back.' He said quietly. 

'Oh. Happy home coming.' Lucia said sarcastically as she sat down. Lucia knew this was going to be way too much for Bill to handle.

'Nice jeans. Did your prison boyfriend make them for you?" Dedee asked with her arms folded in front of her. 

Matt's lip started to shake before he ran up and through his arms around Bill. 

'I'm so sorry.' He said quietly as he began to cry. 'I love you Bill.'

'Me too.' Bill answered back. His body was at first stiff and uncomfortable, but now he relaxed into the hug.

'Who's he?" Daniel asked angrily.

Lucia looked from Daniel, to Bill and Matt, to Dedee than to the door.

'Fuck.' She said dryly as she saw an elderly man looking remarkably a lot like Bill at the door.

**__**

I think Lucia summed up the whole experience pretty nicely. For a second time I have no witty come back, I hope this doesn't become a habit, cause it's a shitty one.

Part 3

Bills and Dedees dad stood looking at the group in front of him. He looked old, his skin was full of wrinkles but yet surprisingly tanned. Dedee could kind of remember her father from when she was young, but he never wore a black suit before.

He shook his head, turned around and left leaving everything speechless. A youngish girl stood beside him, she too was shocked at the scene.

"You're rides going Mary.' Dedee said quietly.

Mary turned around to see the old man get into the car and drive away. You could see she was scared, and about to cry.

**__**

The girls left with two men hugging each other, a pissed off man in the corner, an old angry woman and me, a girl who looks surprisingly like her. It would be enough to make you cry too.

"Where did he go?" Bill asked as he let go of Matt.

Mary shrugged. Everyone noticed how she looked exactly like Dedee, but different. She had long straight hair, the clearest skin, the bluest eyes and the most Christian blue dress you have ever seen.

'Bill, this woman isn't Dads wife, it's our sister.' Dedee said clearly. 'And I'm guessing he didn't like what he saw here.'

'Wait a minute, she's our sister? And you knew?" Bill asked Dedee angrily. His eyes made contact with Daniel's and he stopped.

An unspoken connection seemed to run between them, in that one glance Daniel knew that Bill had fallen back in love with Matt, and that the love that they had known for a year was over. 

Daniel picked up his jacket and cleared his throat. 'A new parole advisor will be assigned to you. Give my love to Randy JR.' 

**__**

Bill just watched as Daniel left, maybe it was embarrassment that made him not go running after him. Maybe Daniel was right, Matt was back.

'Is this Randy another homosexual?" Mary asked as casually as possible for an uptight sixteen-year-old. 

'I don't know, he's like a baby.' Dedee said as she put her cigarette out in the tray and left the room.

'I don't think he's coming back.' Bill said softly.

'You're father? Well you don't need him Bill.' Dedee said as she took a step between Bill and Matt.

'Not him. I meant Daniel.' Bill explained.

Lucia sighed and headed towards the door. Just as she was about to leave she turned around.

'You know what Bill? Call me when you have your fucking priorities straight. I'll hire a freaking band to celebrate the occasion.' 

**__**

Do I need to say it? 'Turning point'.

(More coming soon – what do you think? – Brad.) 

**__** __


End file.
